


that damn smile

by nefariouscerealkiller



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M, luciano is a top, meyer is a power bottom, top luciano/bottom meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefariouscerealkiller/pseuds/nefariouscerealkiller
Summary: taken place after s5 ep 7. instead of being escorted out with women, meyer goes up to his own room and charlie notices.
Relationships: Meyer Lansky/Lucky Luciano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	that damn smile

After Benny came over and told them that they should celebrate, Meyer knew that he had to leave. He had to hope that no one would notice that he had disappeared but Charlie was knocking on his door. 

“Everything alright in there? Can I come in?” Meyer didn’t want to ignore his friend’s worried tone. “Sure thing, Charlie.” Charlie opened his door and Meyer caught his stare as he watched Charlie closing his door. “Not in a celebratory mood?” Meyer wanted to say it outright but he didn’t know how to phrase it. 

“It’s not that, it’s just…” He let the sentence trail on itself. He knew Charlie was watching his every move as he sat down, purposefully not looking at Charlie’s green eyes. “Meyer, you can tell me anything.”

Charlie sat down right next to him, putting his arm on a coffee table leaning into his space. “I know I can. I just… I don’t know how to say this.” Meyer finally looked over at Charlie and Charlie smiled.

That damn smile, fuck. “Anything I can do to help?” Yeah, you can leave. Meyer sighed. He knew that he didn’t truly want that. “Ever since we were kids, Charlie, I liked you and becoming this- it’s amazing.” He tried to put it very bluntly so Charlie didn’t catch on. 

“A good reason why we’re friends, Meyer.” Friends. He winced at that and let out a little chuckle of defeat. “What? Did I misinterpret?” Did you ever. “Not like you in a friendly way, Charlie, but in a more... “ He looked down at his lap “like in a way you like broads.” 

Awkward silence. Meyer shook his head and quickly stood up, putting his head in his hands. “I should have never said that. It was a mistake.” He mumbled.

“Meyer…” He felt something around his waist and then he quickly realized that Charlie was putting his arms around his waist. Meyer lowered his hands and looked over his right shoulder to see Charlie smiling. “You could’ve said that a long time ago.” Charlie laughed. 

Meyer was confused because he didn’t think that Charlie would replicate his feelings “so you like me too?” His grip around Meyer’s waist tighten and whispered, lowly in his ear “what do you think?” 

Meyer smiled and leaned his head backward, making their lips touch. Charlie took full control of this move and put his left hand around Meyer’s neck, kissing him. After Charlie unbuttoned all of his buttons on his undershirt, he backed off Meyer and told him to strip. Meyer watched Charlie take off his suit and Charlie grinned at Meyer and said, “like what you see?” 

“Apparently.” Charlie pushed Meyer and laughed. Meyer didn’t even have time to strip himself when Charlie locked his lips with his again. His right hand on Meyer’s jaw and the other one on his cheek, cupping his face. Charlie slowly moved onto his neck, letting Meyer breathe. 

“Fuck, Charlie. Trying to suffocate me?” Charlie chuckled. His hot breath wisp over Meyer’s neck, making him shiver. “Not my fault. You’re too good.” 

Meyer wanted to wander his body with his hands but Charlie was too busy, making him groan with pleasure by kissing his neck.   
“Charlie, stop.” Charlie pulled away and Meyer almost laughed. “I need to undress and I want to explore your body.” Charlie nodded and smirked as he took his belt and started to unbuckle his pants. Meyer, instead of taking off his clothes, was watching every second of it and Charlie loved it. 

“Perhaps you need help taking off your clothes?” All that was left was his gray underwear. Meyer was turning red when his eyes glanced down at his bulge and tried to look up. Charlie walked behind him, leaning his head on the back of Meyer’s head, taking off his suit jacket. 

He threw it and kissed Meyer’s ear lobe, whispering Italian in his ear. Meyer was glad that he didn’t know any Italian because he thought it was sexier that way. Charlie’s hands went down to his belt, unbuckling his pants. He held the belt up and Meyer glanced at it and Charlie threw it. Charlie walked over to Meyer’s bed and laid flat on it, watching Meyer’s every move. 

Meyer stepped out of his pants and took off his shoes, throwing it in the other mass of clothing. Charlie did the same as he almost forgot that his shoes were on. 

Meyer slyly walked over to the bed, crawling on the mattress and sitting on Charlie’s lap. “Mio Dio, sei così sexy” Charlie growled. Charlie sat up and Meyer quickly initiated a makeout session. He pushed Charlie back on the bed and laid his chest on Charlie’s chest, letting his hands explore every inch. 

Charlie’s left hand glided up his cheek, kissing him softly. Meyer’s hand finally slid down Charlie’s underwear, grabbing ahold of his cock. He started to stroke him and Charlie stopped kissing Meyer. 

Meyer’s hand froze. “Meyer, I have never done this with a guy.” 

“I have.” 

“With who?” Meyer let go of his cock and put his hand on Charlie’s chest, laughing. 

“Don’t tell me that you had it with Benny.” Charlie kept saying ‘don’t tell me.’ 

“What! No! Benny is straight as an arrow.” Charlie grinned and shook his head and asked him again. “Don’t kill me but… it was Robert in like junior year.” Charlie gasped and swore in Italian. Meyer continued to laugh at Luciano’s reaction, putting his head on Charlie’s chest. 

Meyer was fine with this. They didn’t have to have sex right now and Meyer wanted to do this slow. “Meyer, can I ask you something?” Charlie put his hand on Meyer’s head and Meyer closed his eyes. “Sure, Charlie.” 

“Did you have sex with Robert to make me jealous?” 

“Mmm, no. I just wanted to explore this- this feeling. Robert said he’ll do it for money but I think he actually liked me.” Charlie was quiet and Meyer was drifting to sleep. 

“Benny told me that we should forget about you because you were hanging out with Robert so often. I said to him that you’ll be back and it was just a phase in our relationship.”

Meyer opened his eyes, slowly. “Benny is always a motherfucker.” Charlie snorted and Meyer laughed along with him. 

“Should we continue?” 

“I’m tired, Charlie.” 

“Okay.” 

“Not tired of you. Just in general.” 

“Then we’ll just cuddle together.” Meyer smiled and told him that he would like that.

**Author's Note:**

> should i make a full blown story to this


End file.
